Fire Emblem 10 words Drabbles
by CloudyLightning
Summary: Robin can never catch a break now, can he? Nor can Corrin and Kamui find a day without something going amiss. A series of ten little things that these children face every once and awhile. (Ten themes every chapter) *A small little project that my friends wanted to do. Was called Fire Emblem Awakening 10 words Drabbles.*
1. Set 1

Ahaha, so in deviant art the group I created decided to do something, and I decided that I would put it up here too... It might be a bit of a spoiler, but it's based off of my story Defying Fate. XD

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Fire Emblem!

* * *

 **Ball**

The day was perfectly clear with absolutely nothing really happening. For a thirteen-year-old Robin, it was a golden opportunity to finally take a break from his hellish life in the Ylissean Castle. For the past few days without Chrom (who was training with Frederick outside the castle walls), council members were spewing embers at him, trying to get him to cause enough trouble. Though it was _very_ tempting for Robin to take their bait, he did his best to ignore them.

He gave a long, heavy sigh as he relaxed against a tree, clutching a book about tactics. Since Emm didn't need him, he was completely ready to spend his entire day in the Royal Gardens, away from practically everyone. The sounds of the rustling leaves and other teens playing somewhere in the gardens almost lured him to sleep.

Almost.

"Oh, no!" tired a familiar voice. Robin was quick to identify who. That was definitely Stahl's voice. He wondered what went wrong...

"Robin, look out!"

His eyes snapped open, only to see a brown ball flying right toward his face. Panicked, he immediately clutched his thick book and smacked the ball away from him. It ricocheted off the cover and headed right for a blond haired teen with a head band. He immediately recognized Vaike's stupid grin. With the book slipping out of his hands, Robin watched with slight awe as the ball smacked Vaike's face dead on.

"Ofh!"

The force of the ball threw the bigger teen off his feet and into the ground. The ball bounced into the air, only to be caught in Stahl's waiting hands right behind Vaike, who gave a groan.

"Ah. Sorry." Robin deadpanned, remembering it was Vaike that he hit. If it was anyone else, he would've been apologizing, but knowing Vaike... Eh, he'd live.

"I'm okay...!" he said as he sat up, sporting a large circle mark on his face. Stahl looked over to Robin and waved.

"Hey, Robin! Wanna join us?" he asked. "Sumia just left our game earlier cause she had training to go to. We need another person!"

Vaike grinned as he puffed up his chest. "Hah! This Vaike will make you join!"

Robin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he stood up, abandoning his plan for today. "You say that after I smacked you with a ball?"

"What are you sayin'?" Vaike asked, moving out of the way to even their distance as he joined. Robin only laughed.

Ten minutes later, Vaike vowed never to play ball with Robin and Stahl again.

 **Balcony  
**  
Ravina stared up at the night sky from her wide, spacious balcony. The room behind her was so empty, she couldn't stand being in there, let alone sleep in it. Ever since she arrived home in Plegia, something was missing. She could recall faint bouts of laugher lingering on the walls and the sickening pain that radiated off the floors. All those moments of blissful joy were missing, leaving nothing but bitter, gaping hole in her chest, filled with resentment and anguish. She hated it, yet she forced herself to endure it.

Her only escape was the balcony.

The air was fresh untainted by the blood and death that laid over the very tiles of the castle. The skies were clear of billowing smoke and heavy dark magic, showcasing the thousands of little lights that dotted the dark blanket. She could breathe. Out here, she felt free, unbound by anything... Free to die.

She could do it. She could stand on the railing and tip her body over, resulting a devastating fall into the deserts sands.

...And yet, she found herself rooted behind the rails, unable to do it. Something told her that if she went through with that plan, then she would never see her ticket to freedom.

Closing her eyes, she took one breath and relaxed.

If she wanted freedom that badly, then she would have to endure it... with only this balcony as her brief escape from reality.

For her sanity.

For her life.

For her brother, she would endure it.

No matter how long it would take.

 **Trust**

"Stay back, woman!" Lon'qu tired as he practically flew across the camp. Robin and Chrom couldn't help but stand in front of the Command Tent as the Feroxi swordsman shot past him. Robin only had the moment to look after him before he saw his sister hot on his trail.

"What in the world is going on?" Chrom asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Come back here, you coward!" Ravina cried as she threw a fig at a pretty far distance. A few onlookers couldn't help but watch as the fig soared through the air, getting closer and closer to its target. Lon'qu managed to dodge the fig attack with a quick turn, disappearing behind a set of tents. Ravina, on the other hand, shoved her hands into he coat's pockets and pulled out several figs.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Lon'qu!" she exclaimed, taking off the other way. Chrom stared after her, wondering what in the world just happened.

"Did your sister just..."

Robin sighed. "Yes. Yes, she did."

"COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, LON'QU!"

Not even a full minute passed before Lon'qu's voice of defeat was heard, along with cries from other Shepherds.

"I yield! By the Gods, woman, I YIELD!"

"Figs! Figs everywhere!"

"HAH! I _told_ you I'd get you!"

A few hours later, Robin saw Ravina and Lon'qu walking into the mess tent, his sister laughing while the man was as grumpy as always. He was surprised to see his sister standing only three feet away from the Feroxi instead of his ten-feet-away rule.

...Although, he couldn't help but notice a large purple bruise on Lon'qu's face.

"Trust me!" he heard Ravina say, "I'll always make you remember the power of the figs!"

Chrom couldn't help but groan as he face palmed next to Robin. "Robin, please remind me why we trust your sister again."

It only took a moment before the magic-based tactician answered. "...Because she'll make you remember the 'power of the figs'?"

There was a sigh. "Fair enough."

 **Pudding**

"You...made this...?" I asked, staring at the lump of... _something_ in front of me. Despite it's perfectly normal appearance, I just _knew_ something was completely off. Puddings definitely didn't have a pitch black top...right...?

Ravina grinned as she placed her hands proudly on her hips.

"Yup! All this just for you, Robin! I made it with all my cooking spirit!" she admitted. "It's also enriched with just the things you need to help you get better!"

That statement itself made me sweat. I shook my head and pushed the plate out of the way.

"Ravina, I'm not going to eat that." I said bluntly. She faltered.

"What? Why not?" she asked, clearly confused. I sighed and pointed at the monstrous thing-I mean, pudding... _Pudding._

"First off, have you ever _seen_ a pudding with a pitch black top like yours?" I asked. Ravina took one look at her monstrosity-I mean _pudding._

"Well... no, but-" I didn't let her finish as I held up a hand to stop her.

"No one makes a pudding by roasting it. I mean, what in the world did you put in there? _Brussels Sprouts_?"

"Of course, I did! Plus a few egg shells and bits of oak wood! They were rich with nutrients and fiber, so I thought, why not add it?" Ravina said proudly. I felt my jaw drop as she continued. "Oh! And bear meat was I mean, if you want to make something healthy, you gotta put the healthy stuff in there, right?"

There was an awkward silence before Ravina laughed a little nervously. "Ahahaha... I take that as a no..."

"YA THINK?" I practically shouted. I got up from the table and grabbed her hand, "That's it! We're doing a cooking lesson, right now!"

"Wait, Robin! What about the pudding?!" Ravina asked as she followed me, almost reluctantly. About an hour later, I managed to make a decently normal pudding. It was...difficult (or border lining to a nightmare), considering the fact that I had to stop Ravina from adding the most ridiculous things into the mixture. Bear meat was one of them. Don't get me wrong, I love bear meat just as much as her, but...I wouldn't go as far as to eat it with a dessert like this. Ugh, and who the hell would eat liver mixed in with their pudding? That was just... **_ugh._**

It seriously made me question just what in the _world_ did Ravina put in her monstrosity earlier, yet at the same time, I didn't want to know since I was sure as heck wasn't going to have the stomach to listen to... _that_.

"This tastes soooo _great!_ " Ravina swooned as she relished the taste of the pudding I made. I wouldn't go so far as to call myself the best cook, but I knew my food was edible. I heaved a heavy sigh, placing my head on my crossed arms on the table.

"And this is why you **follow the recipe**." I emphasized, feeling exhaustion weighing down on me. I silently swore to myself to never leave Ravina alone in the cooking tent...or kitchen for that matter. After a few minutes of Ravina polishing off her shared of the pudding and more than half of mine, she couldn't help but notice something.

"Hey, Robin...?" she began hesitantly. I looked up from the measly leftovers of my share. She seemed a little confused. "You didn't eat the pudding I made earlier, right?"

I gave her a sigh. "Of course not."

"Hmm... Then I wonder who did." Her statement nearly made me choke on the sweet dessert. My eyes quickly caught sight of the monstrosity that we left on the table an hour earlier. The blood drained out of my face as my fork slipped out of my hand and clattered loudly on the table.

"Oh, gods, _no._ "

Three hours later, I discovered a miserable Gaius hunched over the corner of the camp with Stahl handing him a water skin.

 **Butcher**

Henry absolutely loved blood. Well, he wasn't much of taking things apart, but he did love seeing the blood flowing out of the wounds. So that's why he was glad that no one noticed his disappearance. He was just making up a hex to counter anything Tharja decided to come up with, until he heard it.

A spy. A _Plegian_ spy. He might've been part of them before, but after finding the true birth heirs to the throne of his country, he didn't hesitate to leave them. As far as he was concerned, anyone who some much as tries to assassinate the only Prince and Princess of Plegia, he would kill them. He would make them regret ever deciding to join the Plegian Forces. Hell, he'll make them _beg_ that they were never born. Plegian or not, he'll ruin them all.

The moonlight glinted off the blade of his drawn knife. His shaking victim trying to scramble out of the hoard of crows picking at his skin. With one sickening grin and a glinting eye open, he raised his knife.

He'll do anything for his beloved Prince. Even if it means a thousand gallons of blood on his hands.

Then again, why should he care about dirtying his hands?

He did love blood.

 **Pity  
**  
I tried. I seriously tried. It took every once of my willpower not to go up to little Lucina crying in the corner, but even that couldn't stop me. Sighing heavily, I got out of bed, lighting up the closest candle holder and shakily headed down the hall to the nearest bedroom. I had no idea _why_ Chrom placed her in the room near mine. I understood that I was like an uncle to her (technically I was, yet at the same time wasn't) and all, but it was a little much when she would cry at night.

She was only six for Naga's sake!

It hurt to walk down the hall, forcing my aching muscles to move. I supposed that it was my price for studying for hours earlier today. Quietly, I slowly opened her door, her loud wailings filling the air at full volume.

"Luci? What's wrong?" I rasped, silently cursing the sound of my voice. I sounded like I was going to die. Apparently it only made her cry harder. She was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes to clear away the fat tears that ran down her face. I slowly made my way to her bed and placed the candle holder on the night stand. I softly made hushing noises to calm her fit, gently touching her head.

The moment I sat down at the edge of her bed, she launched herself at me, burying her face into my night shirt. I held back a tired sigh and spoke in soft tones. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Lucina, it's alright. You're safe. Uncle Robin is riiight here."

I held her close and pulled myself into her bed, settling my back against the headboard. It wasn't normally she had these crying fits in the middle of the night, but when she did, it was... unsettling. I knew exactly why she was crying.

She was scared.

With the war with Valm, things were starting to leak its way in. The horrors of war Chrom and I tried to keep from her had made it to her heart. Reoccurring dreams of someone she loved plagued her from time to time, causing her to have nightmares. She begged me not to tell Chrom though, not wanting to worry her father. Though it bothered me, I decided to keep the little princess's secret.

Her crying finally died down as I rocked her slightly.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her quietly. She didn't look up as she clutched my night shirt in a tight grip. Running a hand through her soft, blue hair, I settled for a more comfortable position. I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave anytime soon with her clinging to me like this. Well, good-bye to my most needed sleep...

"Don't worry, Lucina. I'm right here."

...After all, Lucina needed me now, so might as well.

 **Zero**

"So... how to I look, Father?"

Chrom was appalled by the horrifying sight before him. His beloved future daughter was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen in his life. She wore a screaming pick, frilly dress with ugly dark blue polkadots all over it. To make matters worse, each and _every_ one of those dots held a picture of Emm. Sickeningly orange socks covered his daughter's legs with a horrifying bland color lining it. In her hair was a haphazardly dyed rose clipped to the side of her head.

"By the Gods, Lucina!" he cried once he got his senses back. "Take that off! Go! Now! Change!"

"Y-you don't like it?" the future Ylissean Princess asked, feeling down. Chrom suddenly felt a little guilty.

"Sweetie, I love you, but _please!_ Get out of that before someone sees you!"

But it was too late. There was a pair of footsteps before the tactician twins slipped inside the tent.

"Chrom, I-" Ravina began, lifting her eyes. The moment she say her daughter, she screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? Take that off! Right now!"

"But Mother-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it!" Ravina cried. Without wasting another second, she grabbed her daughter's wrist and proceeded to drag her out of the tent. "I'm going to show you how to dress up properly!"

As soon as the women left the tent, there was an awkward silence that fill the air. Robin was standing stock still, disbelief clear in his wide, tired eyes.

"I...did not just scar myself...did I?" he asked in a weak voice.

 **Protest**

"Let me touch them." Morgan said quite bluntly, staring right at Yarne's long furry ears. The toguel backed a away slowly.

"No! I'm not going to let you touch them after what happened last time!" he said, hoping that it would stop her. Unfortunately for him, it didn't deter her.

"Come on, Yarne! It'll only be for a moment..." Morgan insisted, making the poor toguel pale.

"No! I said no!" Yarne said, getting ready to scamper off.

"That's it! I'm going to touch those heavenly ears!" the tactician exclaimed, launching herself at him. Yarne barely had the moment to scream as he trip over his own feet and landed on the ground. Morgan, being the stubborn girl she was, immediately grabbed his ears, grinning in triumph. "Yes!"

"No! Stop! Stooop! My ears! My poor ears! Please! Somebody! Heeeeeeelp!"

Unfortunately, Yarne's cries for help fell on deaf ears.

 **Fence**

"You really think this fence is going to hold?" Robin asked as he handed Gregor the last nail. The much older man grabbed the hammer and began to finish up the makeshift fence they built.

"Gregor knows what he's doing. Done it many times! Fail safe!" Gregor assured, speaking in that weird way of speaking he had. Robin only hummed as he moved back to inspect the work. It was pretty decently well done considering the time it took for them to build it... even when Robin mostly handed him nails while the mercenary did everything else.

"Right. I guess this should be good enough for the knights' horses." Robin said as he began to walk around. He couldn't help but notice that there was something amiss. He walked around it once, then he walked around it twice. Confusion took over his face as he moved several feet back. "Hm...?"

"What? You no like Gregor's work?"

"Ah... well, I do... it's just..."

"Just...?" Gregor prompted.

Robin then realized what was missing. "...Gregor, you forgot to add a gate."

 **Acrobat**

Robin couldn't help but stare at the little sparring match that was occurring before him. He was simply amazed how Kellam was able to even _move_ with that massive armor he had on. His moves with predictable yet at the same time unpredictable. One would know how he would attack, but Kellam would disappear for a moment and strike, making his habit to disappear as his advantage.

His opponent was Gaius. That thief was nimble on his feet as he ducked and turned so quickly, that Robin was having a bit of a hard time keeping up. Gaius used the environment as his little advantage while Kellam seemed to disappear from time to time in a few moves he did. Robin couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the two.

Even if he practiced as much as them, he would still fall short of moving in such a way. His agility wasn't the best of marks, but he made up for it with his magic.

He allowed himself a small smirk as Gaius slipped under Kellam and used the lance as a lift to topple him over.

Damn was he thankful Gaius was on his side.

* * *

Ahahaha... It was actually easier to write the dramatical parts than the humorous stuff. Well, I tried. So, please! Tell me what you guys thought! Which parts were your favorites? If you wanna check out the group I made, then you can go ahead and find it on Deviant Art. The group is called **FE-Literature**. XD

Later!

~CloudyLightning


	2. Set 2

**Horse**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Robin?" Ricken asked me as he mounted the saddled horse. We had sneaked into the stables of the Ylissean Castle I gave him a grin.

"Of course! Just trust me, Ricken." I assured him. "We just need to ride Rara and hurry after them. They shouldn't have gone too far yet. Plus, we can't get caught by Yuriel!"

Ricken frowned, "Look, Robin, Are you seriously going to risk this? I mean, you're still recovering and Yuriel can be really scary when he's mad... I don't know how to even ride a horse..."

"Who said that you were holding the reins?" I asked cheerfully. "Besides, the worst Yuriel can do is lock me in his office for a month."

Ricken faltered a little as I looked into my hidden pockets to make sure I had everything I needed: an Elthunder tome and the stupid little vial of medicine (the most disgusting medicine in the world). Nodding once to myself, I mounted Rara right behind Ricken. I was pretty glad that Ricken was a bit small for his age, or else he would be right behind me. Grabbing the reins, I lightly kicked the horse's side to get Rara moving. Ricken wobbled, but my arms were there to keep him from falling.

"Ready?" I asked, tightening my grip around the reins.

"Ah, no-"

"ROBIN! TURN THAT HORSE AROUND RIGHT NOW!" Ricken practically jumped at the loud, booming voice of my physician. He must've figured out that I sneaked out of my room... for the umpteenth time this week. I didn't bother to look back to know that he was running across the castle gardens to stop us.

"It's now or never!" I cried, digging my heels into Rara's side. Ricken screamed in fright as Rara reared on her hind legs before bursting into a fast gallop. The young mage was practically clinging on my coat as we neared an upcoming wall.

"WALL! ROBIN, THAT'S A WALL!" He warned. I only laughed, letting Rara do her thing. There was a specific reason why I chose this horse, so I completely trusted the horse to do what she did best. With one mighty kick of her hind legs, Rara took into the air. Ricken' s mouth was wide open for an soundless scream as I grinned like a maniac, completely used to Rara leaping at such a height.

Within a few seconds, Rara had carried us right over the wall and landed safely on the other side. I gave a short laugh, "Great job, Rara!"

"Damn it, Robin! Turn that horse around immediately!" Yuriel's voice was dead serious, even from behind a stone wall.

"Nope! See you in a few days!" I said, tugging the reins with a little kick.

"ROBIN!"

Rara neighed a bit and took off in a light gallop along the stone road leading out of town. A few seconds later, Ricken released his death grip on my coat.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"We're **not** doing that again."

I only laughed.

 **Bacon**

"Great, juuuust great." I said as I made my way toward the cooking tent. I just woke up only to find that my water skin was broken, as it something act right through it. If anything, I figured that there might be a rat in my tent... Sighing, I opened the tent flap and-

I froze. I knew that Henry and Stahl were on cooking duty for today, but I never expected to find them... Well... Henry...

Oh dear NAGA.

"Oh! Good morning, Robin! I thought you were dead in the mornings!" Henry said with his usual smile on his face. I would've found it completely normal if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding a bloody knife with animal blood practically smeared on practically everywhere. Gods, I just hoped that the water skin wasn't contaminated...

"Ah... yeah. Morning, Henry." I managed to say, trying to get over the fact that I was surrounded by blood. Where the heck was Stahl?! "What are-what did you- Uhm... How do I put this..."

"Nya hahaha! I accidentally hit an artery and the blood just splattered everywhere! Stahl went to go find an old cloth to clean up the mess." Henry explained, knowing full well that I was wondering. I grimaced.

"That's... disturbing, but reasonable... What were you going to do?" I ask, forcing myself to tear my eyes away from the bloody yet neat slices of meat.

"Making bacon of course!" Henry said, as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. I nodded.

"Uh-huh... Right...Well... I'll ah... just grab a water skin over here..."

"Nyahahah! Take your time, Robin! I'm not stopping you."

Surprisingly, breakfast that morning was completely normal. The bacon really did look like bacon, and everything else was completely... normal, considering the fact that Henry looked like he walked out of a murder novel.

...Well, other than the fact that Ravina had to leave the table to hunt Frederick down to eat the bear bacon.

 **Impulse**

Chrom really didn't mean it. He really didn't! He was just training normally, doing a few practice swings and such...! Oh Naga, he seriously didn't mean it!

He began to sweat as he stared at the sight before him. A shocked Ravina was staring right back at him, her hands frozen halfway from removing her shirt. She had just finished tossing her coat to the side to change into a new set of clothes until...

"R-Ravina!" Chrom stammered, slowly backing away and hiding his Falchion behind his back. "A-a-h-h-haa-hha-ah... H-how are you today?"

He immediately paled when he took note that she just dropped the edges of her shirt with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Chrrrrroooooooommm..." Ravina drawled as she reached for her silver sword leaning against the table. Chrom gritted his teeth and turned on his heel, quickly sheathing his sword as he high tailed out of there. Ravina was hot on his trail with a drawn sword. "YOU IMPULSIVE PEEPING TOM!"

"It was an accident!" Chrom cried, "I didn't think the wall would break!"

"That was the SECOND time!" Ravina roared. With one glance over his shoulder, Chrom immediately knew that he was't going to get out of this mess with out a scratch.

 **Sarcasm**

"...Sooooooo... let me get this straight," I began, slowly closing my tome. Chrom shifted on his feet as I continued, "You were just doing a bit of training until you swung a little too hard, and, somehow, managed to break a hole in the wall... which happened to be my sister's room... and you caught her in the middle of... changing?"

"Yeah..." he affirmed. I took one good look at him. He had a swollen, blackish...purplish...? Or was it bluish? Well, he had a bruise an the side of his face in the shape of a familiar hand print and a bandaged right arm. Other than that, he seemed perfectly normal. We shared a long stare for a moment, accompanied with a tense silence.

Then it finally hit me.

"Well, aren't you the _luckiest_ man on earth." I said with a forced grin. Chrom blinked at me and scooted his chair back a little.

"Robin, what are you doing?" he asked, paling at the sight of me picking up my tome. I offered him a dark grin as I stood up.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about giving you a niiiiice, _lovely_ gift."

"No-wait! IT WAS AN ACC-!"

 _*THWACK*_

At the end of the day, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy when I saw a second bruise on Chrom's face... On the _other cheek._ There. That would teach him not to peek on my sister.

Damn peeping tom.

 **Candy**

"Daddy, are you done yet?"

I merely chuckled as I crushed a few bits of nuts, looking at my oldest daughter. Her white hair was tied up into her usual twin tails and her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "Ahaha, patience, Severa, patience. It's nearly finished."

She pouted in her usual cute way and sat herself back on the stool at the kitchen counter. "But you said that ages ago!"

Her cousin, Lucina, sat next to her with a patient smile. I could tell that she was excited as well, but Lucina hid it better than Severa for sure.

"That was only a minute ago." Lucina said, placing an arm on the counter. I smiled, pouring spoonfuls of freshly melted caramels into molds that Gaius found me a few days ago. I have to admit, I know that the candy thief only gave me these molds so that I can make some for him... That's if Severa doesn't eat them all before he comes to visit later in the day.

"So! It still felt like it was forever ago." Severa said, leaning forward as she watched me work. I was only half listening as the girls launched into their own world, talking about whatever kids talked about these days. I softly hummed to myself, lightly tossing little extras on top of the candies and made a bit of cream at the side. I even went as far as to take a chunk of chocolate and melt it, drizzling it over the sweets once they cooled.

"Uncle Robin, do you need help?" came Lucina's voice behind me. I had just finished placing all of the finished ones on a plate and set a few aside for Gaius. Gods knew how much he would complain if I didn't leave anything for him.

"It's alright, Lucina." I said as I turned around with the plate in hand. "I just finished."

"Finally!" Severa cheered, hopping out of her seat and hurrying to my side. Before she could take a piece, I lifted the plate out of her reach.

"Whoa, there, Severa! Hold your horses." I told her gently. She stopped herself before she ran into me, looking up. I smiled, "Before you eat all of this, you have to promise me that you'll give a few to Marc and Morgan, alright?"

"I promise, I promise!" she practically yelled, hopping on her feet. Lucina slid off the stool and joined at her side.

"Don't worry, Uncle," she assured, "I'll make sure they get some."

"Alright," I said, handing Severa the plate. My daughter took it carefully with one hand and grabbed Lucina's arm with the other... not without cramming a chocolate caramel candy into her mouth.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she muttered around the sweet, pulling Lucina with her out of the kitchen.

"We'll see you later, Uncle!" The princess of Ylisse said with a wave of her hand as she followed Severa out of the kitchen. I waved in return, knowing that the children would enjoy the sweets. As I cleaned up, I realized something. The bag on the counter wasn't sugar. Holy crap, then what did I-?!

There, in big black letters facing away from where the girls sat, were the words, "SEA SALT".

I paused.

"...Eh. Salted caramels aren't bad... I hope. I do recall putting a little more 'sugar' than what that recipe called for..."

That day, I discovered a new flavor that everyone seemed to love.

 **Mannerism**

*Smack!*

"OW!"

Ravina cried, straightening her back and wobbling in her high heeled shoes. The stack of three books that balanced on her head came crashing to the ground. Her face was pale with stress and panic as she lost all of her balance, face planting the floor with a short shriek.

Frederick was right beside her, holding a stick he used to smack her into place if her posture was wrong. Though, at the current moment he was burying his face with his free hand, muttering, "This is hopeless."

I frowned from my seat at the side of the spare room in the Ylissean Castle. I would be laughing, but this was already the... what number was it again...? Oh. Right. The seventy fourth time within two days. It was already to the point where it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Oh, I'll never get this right! And I'll never be able to prove myself at this rate..." Ravina said as she pushed herself back up with a hurt pout. She sat on her feet and heaved a stressed sigh.

"Lady Ravina," Frederick began, dropping his hand. "You might be bad at this now, but with enough diligence and patience, you will be able to do so."

Ravina dropped her head. "Yeah, like you can make a brutal girl like me into a delicate flower in the court."

Frederick dropped his shoulders and gave me a look, silently asking me to do _something._ Sighing, I got up and walked over to her, picking up the closest book. She didn't look up as I knelt before here.

"Brutal or not, it always takes time to become something, Ravina." I told her gently, picking up the second book. She finally looked up. My eyes widened for a split second when I saw tears at the corners of her eyes. It really surprised me. It really did. She was one of the strongest women on the battlefield; always sharp and courageous. She was the one who kept a strong front when I couldn't.

She was brave.

...But to see my sister crying like this... It suddenly reminded me that she was still a normal, everyday girl, soldier or not.

I blinked, pulling a smile I usually gave to those who need it. I've been told that is was an endearing smile, one that could warm up a person's heart. I wasn't very sure about that, but if it was true, then it was Ravina who needed it most at the moment. I placed a hand at her cheek and wiped away that stray tear.

"It's not over yet, Ravina. There's still time before the wedding." I told her. She blinked at me several times before slowly nodding her head.

"You're..." she began, gently removing my hand. "You're right. We still do have a bit of time left."

"Ahaha, right." I said as I helped her up (although it was more of her pulling herself up and me just touching her arm) to her feet and tucked the books underneath my arm.

"First things first, You need to relax..."

A few days later, my sister was walking down the aisle with a grace and beauty of a strong, fierce, yet gentle woman.

...Or should I say "Queen"?

 **Flowers**

Chon'sin was a beautiful place. The moment Cordelia saw a tree in full bloom of dozens and dozens of pink little flowers, she couldn't help but stare at them in awe. They were lovely, one that she could probably stare at all day. She stood underneath the shade of the tree, not far from camp. The Shepherds had just settled in a place to rest for the night, knowing that they was a battle to be fought the next day. Usually, Cordelia wasn't really one for flowers, but... these little flowers did.

A sudden gust of wind blew by, scattering hundreds and hundreds of the tiny flower petals. It took her by surprise as many ghosted over her skin and scattered about. She waited until the gust died a little, settling into a soft breeze. There were only a few petals still floating about, twisting and turning in the light wind. Cordelia suddenly frowned. These flowers reminded her of something... but what?

"Ah, there you are, Cordelia." came a voice behind her. She blinked, turning on her heel. A young male with snowy white hair stood a few feet away, hugging his large purple coat closer to himself against the breeze. A few flower petals were stuck in the mage tactician's hair-!

Realization suddenly hit her. She stared at Robin, who gave her a tilt of his head and a questioning look, for a long moment. He stood there, as handsome and breathtaking as he was, and also fragile, almost as if he would break at any moment.

"Corde-Whoa! Why are you crying?" Robin asked, hurriedly walking up to her. She didn't realize that her eyes began to tear up. Snapping out of her daze, she quickly wiped away the tears and offered him a smile.

"Sorry, I'm alright, Robin." she assured, taking a small step back. "Just tired."

Robin gave her a raised eyebrow but let it drop with a sigh. "Hah... well, if you insist. Come on, you're gonna miss dinner."

Cordelia allowed Robin to take her wrist, guiding her back to came. She was capable of going back to camp herself, but just this once she let him.

Because she knew.

She knew that one day, Robin would disappear.

Just like the cherry blooms.

 **Tables**

"So... why are we hiding again?" Lucina asked, giving her little brother a side glance.

"Shh! Or else they'll find us!" Marc whisper-yelled, throwing a hand over her mouth. "I don't want to become victim to Frederick's training sessions!"

Lucina had the urge to lick the palm of his hand, but she didn't. They weren't little kids anymore... despite the fact that they were grown-up, young adults hiding from their parents. Rolling her eyes, Lucina forced Marc's hand off her mouth. "While the idea isn't pleasant, hiding under the table from Frederick isn't going to really work. Plus, that's what a child would do."

"So? I may be eighteen, but I still have rights to act like one." Marc muttered.

"Marc, we're still adults!" she snapped, copying the same tone that he used. "We have to prepare for any upcoming-"

She stopped as Marc's hand grabbed her arm in a tight grip. His vibrant green eyes were covered by his blue bangs. She couldn't help but notice that her brother's hand was slightly trembling. Worried, Lucina lowered her head, trying to catch his eyes.

"Marc?"

"Can't you act like a normal sister for once?" came his voice. Lucina blinked, surprised by the very tone of her little brother's voice. He never sounded so... hurt and annoyed at the same time. He looked up with his eyes shimmering a little. "It's always 'we have to grow up' or 'we don't have time to play' or 'we're adults' or 'we're the children of the Exalt, we can't let anyone down'...! Can't you stop for a moment and just-just-!"

He cut himself off as hugged his big sister's arm and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Can't you just _be **my** sister for once!" _ came the broken whisper.

Lucina was frozen still, not knowing what in the world to do anymore. Her brother wasn't usually this emotional, but there were times where he couldn't take it anymore. He was strong, but often times, Lucina forgot that he wasn't like her or their parents.

Lucina only had the chance to open her mouth when the table cloth was lifted.

"Marc-" Frederick cut himself off, his intimidating stare quickly changing into surprise. He looked between the two siblings before giving Lucina a frown. "...I'll take my leave."

Lucina flinched as Frederick dropped the table cloth, not missing the sight of a confused Owain and disappointed Morgan (who, no doubt, saw the two siblings under the table) just outside the barracks. She was pretty sure that she probably ruined whatever Marc and the others had planned, but she wasn't very sure how. Sighing, she relaxed, slouching her shoulders and resting her cheek on her brother's soft hair.

"...Marc," she began, running her free hand through his hair, "You're right. I've been too strict on you, and I know I haven't really been there for you as much as Morgan. Nor was I really a sister to you than being your commander. I'm... I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't put you first, even though you were the closest one to me. Now, that we're here in the past, with everyone... We can try to patch things up."

Marc didn't look up as he muttered into her shoulder. "Even though we're trying to stop Uncle's murder? From Mother and Father dying? From-from... From the past repeating here? From the world falling into ruin?"

Lucina's hand paused as she laughed hopelessly, pulling her brother into her arms for a hug. "Ahaha. Saving the world can wait. You're _my_ little brother. I won't let Morgan spend more time with you than me. I promise, I'll protect you."

She rested her head on top of Marc's, humming softly as his shoulders shook uncontrollably. "I won't lose you, and you won't lose me."

Marc's voice was barely audible as he fisted handfuls of his sister's shirt in his hands, tears slipping endlessly down the side of his cheeks. "Don't... _ever_ leave me behind again."

 **Skies**

I've read before in a book that a person could dream just as big as the vast sky. Sometimes, I find myself hard to believe that. Just looking at the dark clouds that began to form above us, made me think that maybe... those dreams are nothing but storms. Considering that crap that all of go through, I wouldn't be that surprised. Emm's dream of everyone, Ylissean and Plegian, would live together, side by side without any conflict only became a storm of disaster and tragedy. And yet, I could still remember seeing her falling from that height. I knew that I would never be able to hear her voice again, never to joke around with her, never to dream the impossible...

Despite her leaving us that day, I only held on the words that she left me before she was taken from me, from all of us.

 _"The sky is full of many things, Robin. There are days it brings sun and warmth. And yes, there are days it brings ragging storms, but even so, the skies are always there. And when the skies are always there..."_

I smiled as the clouds lit up with a flash of light, followed by a booming sound of thunder.

"...Dreams, are always found in them."

 **Stone**

He wasn't satisfied. Not one bit. There something completely off before him, and Frederick just couldn't figure it out. Already, he had cleared the area that his prince was sure to camp for tonight. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the entire area for the umpteenth time. The ground was leveled, the weeds were pulled out, and every tiny little _pebble_ was not in sight-!

Then he saw it. There, in the center of the clearing, was a small stone in the dirt. How... How in the world did he _miss_ that?!

Grunting, he went over to the stone and bent down to pick it up. What he was not prepared for, however, was the resistance he felt as he pulled. Raising an eyebrow, he dug around the stone a little to loosen it and pulled again.

To his surprise, he didn't just pull out a big stone. Heck, he pulled out a boulder the size of half his height! Undaunted, Frederick kept a straight face as he came to a conclusion. He slowly pushed the stone-no, _boulder_ , back into the dirt ground and stomped one heavy, armored boot into the ground, completely shoving it back into the ground. He leveled the ground once more and turned away from the stone.

He suddenly froze when he saw Robin standing a few feet away, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh...I'm just gonna...ah..." The mage based tactician slowly turned on his heel. "-w-walk away now..."

That day, Robin learned that Frederick was not a person to be messed with. _Ever._

* * *

And done! Tell me which one you liked the most! XD Tables was actually pretty fun to write... Now Time to work on the third set!

Oh and for those who want to do it too, here are the next ten words: Hope, Glass, Framed, Hallucinate, Reflection, Trapped, Sword, Tears, Bested, and King. I hope you guys have fun! Well, if you decide to do them. XD Oh and let me know too! So I can read it too! XD

Later!

~CloudyLightning


	3. Set 3

I took forever to do this set, so I'm like... two sets behind already. DX But yeah, I hope you like them! Oh and Thank you to Racok, and Angulus Candida for reviewing last chapter!

And yeah, to those who have noticed, I added Fates in here so... I'll add a little label if it relates to Awakening, my story: Defying Fate (DF), or Fates. To be honest, most of them are relating to Defying Fate. DX

* * *

 **Hope** (DF)

I was getting worried. The war between Valm was beginning to push not only Chrom's limit, but my sister's as well. It made me doubt for a moment that we would get through this, but I had to crush the thought. Ravina was strong enough to go through all of that pressure.

...Even so, it was hard to keep it off my face.

I hated waiting. Especially when Cordelia had the damn gall to tell me to stay in the castle while my own wife was half-way across the world fighting a whole new war. Heck, she nearly drugged me with a cup of tea laced with a sleeping draught if I refused to stay here.

Still, I just hated waiting. It always brought up unpleasant thoughts of 'what if's and terrible doubts... Even worse, blaming myself for not being strong enough, for being a burden.

If anything, I was the unofficial babysitter for all of the Shepherd's children, not that I was complaining. They were complete blessings, leaving out the trouble they cause the castle staff.

Yet, I felt that there was absolutely nothing I could do. I couldn't be there to see how things played out. I wouldn't be able to snap Ravina out of any stump or hesitation she would fall into... but then again, that was what Chrom was for, right?

I sighed. I didn't know how many times I've done that for the past hour, but sitting up against the headboard of my bed in my shared room and lamenting over how one could be so useless did that to a person.

I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth against the ache in my side. Just another reminder of why both Ravina and Cordelia forced me to stay. Of course, Chrom gave me a bit of his own mind, too. I would admit right now, I have been on the receiving end of it more times than I could keep track of.

Seriously, I understood why they didn't want to lose me, but why didn't they think about me for once? About what I wanted? About how I hate being left behind? About how it stresses me out when I'm by myself (well, without the kids bothering me for a few hours)?

...About being downright scared.

Yeah, I'll admit it. I was scared. I didn't want them to go. I didn't want to be left behind while they fought and I did nothing.

I was scared... Of losing them. All of the Shepherds were my entire family. I didn't remember mother, and I definitely didn't recall ever having a father in the first place. I couldn't lose Ravina. I couldn't _afford_ to lose Ravina, not again. And if something were to happen to her, then-

"Daddy?"

Two pairs of small hands covered my own, thin hands, quickly bring me back to reality. I opened my eyes to see my dearest little Morgan and my ever so daring Severa staring right at me from their seats on the edge of the bed. Morgan's soft brown eyes were filled with concern and worry with a small frown on her lips. Severa was giving me a narrowed glare; a look I've seen on her mother's face way too many times to count when I did something she didn't like.

"Daddy, you're making that face again," she said, tugging at my hand, "Mommy said that you're hurting when you do that."

"Should I go get Yuriel, daddy?" Morgan cut in, tugging my other hand. I blinked for a moment, reminding myself that these two were not Ravina and Cordelia... despite my daughters acting like them sometimes.

I pulled a soft smile and held their small hands in mine. "That's alright, dear. Daddy's alright."

Severa still had that frown on her face. I already knew that she was going to say.

"Liar." she deadpanned.

...quite bluntly I might add. My smile became a little forced. I had to stop again and remind myself that even though Severa was only eight, she was smarter than she looked.

"..." I didn't know what to really say to them. Usually I did have something but, just for now, I didn't.

My daughters shared a look before Morgan beamed a smile at me. "Don't worry, Daddy! I'm sure Mommy will be okay! Besides, she made a promise with Uncle Chrom and Auntie Ravina!"

Severa nodded. "Yeah, Mommy promised that she'll come home with everyone."

Once again, I was a bit taken aback by their words. I blinked once, then twice when I realized that those two... were smarta- I mean, being the smart children I raised them to be. I couldn't help the low laugh that left me, leaning forward to bring little Morgan a little closer to my side. She easily caught on, leaning against my side with a large smile, while Severa pulled herself on to the bed to settle right next to me, hugging my other arm. I ran a hand through Morgan's hair and rested my cheek on top of Severa's snowy hair.

With a soft smile, I allowed my shoulders to relax, "Yes, Mommy did say that. They'll be home soon."

 **Glass** (DF)

Cordelia was a bit of a loss of what to do. She was a pegasus knight, a brave one at that. She knew her way in a battle when the time came, but... being a mother was something different. When she first had Severa, she began to wonder if she was really fit to be a mother. No matter how hard she tried, her oldest daughter was a little difficult to be around. She didn't know the first thing a mother should encourage her daughter to do.

Especially now when she finally met her daughter from the future.

The Severa that stood before her now was nothing like she imagined. Her long hair was tied into two ponytails, her eyes were sharp, yet kind. Cordelia was proud. Her daughter had grown into a strong, beautiful lady. And Robin, of course, couldn't disagree. He was more than happy to find out that their daughter never inherited any signs of his illness, relieving the stress that the two of them had about the little Severa back at the castle.

It was hard, though, trying to interact with her suddenly grown up daughter. Severa was a bit cold to her and bit snappy. It was only then that she realized that Severa was not as strong as she previously thought. From what Cordelia gathered, the future was absolutely horrible for her. They _died,_ leaving her all alone.

It was then that both Cordelia and Robin began to worry for her daughter, taking the time to fawn over her when they could. Though it was a rough start, the two gave as much love and protection they could possibly give their only daughter. Severa had tried to push them away at first, but soon began to interact with them more, yet kept a distance. Of course, Cordelia tried to figure out why Severa did, but Robin had assured her several times that Severa would tell them one day.

That day just so happened to be the day they discovered Morgan and Marc.

Cordelia was shocked. Morgan and Marc were practically twins, yet they vehemently denied the fact. She couldn't believe that Morgan was her daughter. Yet, as she stood by Robin, she found herself believing it with the sight before her.

"Mor...gan?" Severa breathed, her eyes widening at the sight of the said tactician. Morgan turned around to freeze suddenly. Several different emotions flashed across her face as she stared at Severa for a moment.

"Big... sister?" She whispered, hardly audible over the joyous cries of Marc behind her. Severa took one hesitant step toward Morgan, then another. Cordelia could tell, even from a distance that her oldest daughter was doing her best to hold the tears back.

"You're alive!" Morgan suddenly exclaimed, practically throwing herself into her waiting sister's arms. Severa caught her, wrapping her arms around her and slowly fell to her knees.

"Gods, don't you even disappear on me again!" Severa scolded, still keeping her composure while Morgan buried her face in her shoulder.

The two sisters held each other close, silently reminding Cordelia that Severa wasn't as strong as she thought. In fact, she was like a sheet of glass, ready to protect, yet easy to break. With one shared look Robin gave her, she steeled her resolve. She'll do everything in her power to never let her daughters shatter again.

 **Framed** (DF)

"It _wasn't me!_ " I said for the umpteenth time. Chrom sighed and rubbed his face with a tired hand.

"Robin, half the garrison was destroyed from a tome-a powerful one at that." he said. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"And I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" I argued. I jabbed a thumb to the window, showcasing a badly burned, horribly broken garrison a few meters away. "I don't even _live_ at the garrison!"

"You're the only person who could use powerful tomes like that..." Chrom said.

"Chrom, shut up and _listen_ to me, damn it." I snapped, sending him the best glare I could muster. He immediately clammed up and clamped his mouth shut. I placed an impudent hand on my hip. "First off, I'm not the only one who can use powerful tomes. Ricken and Miriel are just about as good as I am. Secondly, I use personal tomes. The tome I found in in the training area near the garrison was a _normal_ thunder tome. And last but not least, _I wasn't even there at the time._ "

"R-Right... Sorry... It's just that Miriel told me that the 'magic in the air' or something felt like your magic. Well, however that goes. I don't know much about sages and mages." Chrom said, backing away from me. I blinked.

"Felt like mine? How is that even possi-" I began, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. We both turned to see Frederick carrying someone under his arm... And that someone... was my sister. She seemed to have given up struggling under Frederick's strong grip and settled to let her legs fall limply. Her arm was against Frederick's arm, using it as a support to keep her upper body up. She had a sheepish smile as he waved with her free hand.

"Ahahaha... Hi?" she greeted, her laugh sounding more nervous than happy. I blinked at her while Chrom looked to Frederick.

"Frederick? What's the meaning of this?" Chrom asked, confusion spreading on his face.

His knight cleared his throat as he tossed a hardened glare at Ravina. "Milord, I found the culpr-"

"Icanexplain!" Ravina rushed out, smile dropping and guilt showing on her face. "S-S-Since we found out that Robin and I are siblings, I couldn't help but wonder if I could use magic too! So I-" she paused to look out the window, dread clear in her eyes. "T-tried it out. Sorry!"

Frederick promptly dropped her to the floor. Ravina didn't bother to catch herself as she plopped on the ground. "There you have it, Milord."

"YOU WHAT?!" Chrom cried, throwing his hands above his head. "Oh Naga above!"

I stared at Ravina in shock. If she was able to blow up half of the Shepherd's Garrison from the training grounds... It suddenly clicked.

I spluttered, trying to stop myself from laughing, but failed. I burst out in laughter, clutching my stomach and bending over. It was all too funny to even-Ahahaha!

"Robin! This isn't the time to be laughing!" Chrom said, trying and failing to stop himself from snorting in amusement. It wasn't long before he joined me in my hysterics. Heck, even Ravina couldn't help but give a nervous laughter. Frederick was just standing there with his stoic face and waited for us to calm down. I walked over to Ravina and dropped to the floor to take a seat. I patted her back.

"Ravina," I began, grinning like a maniac. "You're never, _ever_ going to touch a tome again."

My sister looked at me with wide eyes. "R-right...Am... Am I off the hook?"

She didn't get an answer as a crash filled the air a second later. We all turned our heads to see the remaining half of the garrison collapsed to the ground with Vaike standing right in front of the still standing doorframe of the entrance. He slowly turned around with wide eyes and surrendered hands. "Uhm... Ah... I, ah... went to get my axe and...Uh..."

We ended up banning Ravina from ever touching a tome and rebuilt the entire building from scratch after that. It was great.

 **Hallucinate** (Fates)

The halls were cold as he traversed the halls of the Hoshidan Castle. His bare feet tapped the polished, wooden floors with each step, echoing off the walls. His light, soft blue kimono with little silver koi swimming in the fabric shuffled silently as he moved. His silver grey hair swayed lightly against his back, flowing freely without his normal ponytail. All was quiet, even as he passed the inner gardens where the sun was nearly above the horizon and the sky above slowly brightening. And yet, not once had he found it odd. Instead, he found it comforting.

He didn't feel neglected here, nor did he feel any hint of anger, just peace. There was a calming, almost serene feeling that held him, and not once did he question it.

He slowly came to a stop, placing a hand on the support pillar leading to the gardens. He stared at it for a moment, admiring the sakura trees that bloomed silently.

There was something missing, and he knew it. But he didn't feel the urge to act upon it. He was just there, like how he was in the background with his siblings, yet he was the only one here.

He blinked, feeling a sudden presence beside him. He turned, eyes widening in slight recognition. There, standing beside him, was a woman with long, black hair and a gentle smile on her face.

"...Mother." he said, with a hint of slight surprise. She stood there as she stared at the garden before them.

"...It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, still keeping her eyes forward. He blinked once more, turning to the garden. All of a sudden, he could hear. The leaves rustled softly as a breeze blew by. The sounds of birds filled the silence with their sweet little songs. Then he breathed, feeling the refreshing air fill his lungs. It was almost as if he was breathing for the first time in so long. As he exhaled, he felt himself relax further, muscles no longer tense. He took one look before him once more and took it all in.

"I remember when you used to play here with all your siblings." his mother began, gesturing to the sakura tree. "You would climb the tree with Kamui by your side, while Hinoka and Ryoma watched you both. Sakura was just a little baby then."

He was silent, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Do you remember, Takumi?" his mother asked.

He stared at the tree once more, trying to imagine himself climbing the tree with another person with him. He couldn't remember the face or the voice, but he could remember the warmth that his older brother had when they climbed that tree. An images of four children suddenly appeared before him. A small boy with somewhat long silver-grey hair was climbing up the tree with his big brother - Kamui, his mind supplied - helped him from branch to branch. He saw a young boy and a girl with red hair staring up at them, watching with amusement on their faces.

 _"Come on, Takumi! You're almost there!"_ the girl - Hinoka - said, placing a hand on her hip. Their oldest brother - Ryoma - took a step closer to the tree.

 _"Don't drop your brother Kamui."_ Ryoma said. Kamui held to the small boy's hand as he pulled him up.

 _"Ahaha! Don't worry! Takumi is safe with me!"_

He blinked, the image of the children suddenly disappeared, leaving an empty sakura tree. Those names sounded familiar. He was sure he personally knew them. Yes, he did. They were his siblings. Although, they were different from the children he saw before him. Those children were carefree. They had no burden on their shoulders, no war to be fought, no fear of anyone dying.

"Those times were peaceful." his mother said, stepping out to the garden. Takumi watched for a moment, flinching as a memory washed over him.

"You're... you're not really here," he said slowly, frowning slightly, "Are you, mother."

It wasn't a question. His mother smiled at him as she turned a little.

"No," she answered honestly.

"...Where am I?" Takumi asked, finally stepping away from the support and into the garden. The peace that he felt was slowly beginning to fade when memories were slowly flooding into him. He remembered Kamui getting kidnapped, and Ryoma and Hinoka so focused on getting Kamui back. Takumi himself could do nothing but watch. He thought he had a chance when Kamui came back, but it was crushed the moment Kamui chose to side with Nohr. The hatred and the resentment he felt toward Kamui used to be underneath all of the loneliness and sadness that plagued him.

It was then he remembered. He was in the middle of fighting a war between Hoshido and Nohr; fighting against Kamui... and he was raising his bow against his brother in the throne room.

"Have you finally realized it?" his mother asked. Takumi looked at her for a long moment.

"...Yes." he said, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. His mother smiled.

"Then go. Wake up. I'll be here, waiting for your return, my dear Takumi."

Takumi opened his eyes once more, now filled with determination. He was no longer standing in the garden with his mother. Instead, he was standing in the throne room once more, bow lifted with an arrow aimed for his older brother. Even if he couldn't smite the darkness that held him, he could at least try. One more time. Kamui stood there, eyes wide as he pleaded Takumi to stop.

The youngest Prince of Hoshido could feel the darkness fighting him to get back into control. So, he looked to Kamui with his own eyes.

 _"Take care of my siblings for me."_ he mouthed, forcing his own energy into the arrow, turning it from the dark purple to a glorious shade of blue. Then, without a second's hesitation, Takumi dispelled the bowstring. He grabbed the arrow, twisting it in his hand to face the tip at himself and his world disappeared once more.

 **Reflection** (Awakening)

Again. It happened again.

The early morning sunlight had begun to touch the tip of his tent from the outside, and his candle was nearly burnt out on his desk. The tactician of the Shepherds was already up, sitting a stool with a maps and strategy books opened around him. He only stopped for a moment to look at his candle. With a little frown, he blew it out, causing his tent to darken considerably. It was then that he realized that morning had finally came. He didn't know how much sleep he managed to get last night.

Three? Two?

Heck, he didn't know. All he remembered was bits and pieces of the night; waking up and stifling a scream that threatened to escape, then somehow ended up looking over tactics an hour later. With the dream he had, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after... after _that._

He was scared. He didn't want to see himself stab Chrom again, and again, and again for the millionth time. It almost unbearable to look at Chrom in the eye in the day. And Emmeryn... Gods, _Emmeryn_.

Sighing heavily, Robin slowly pushed himself up, his muscles aching from sitting in that uncomfortable stool all night. He wobbled for a moment, before shaking his head to get a grip. He needed to keep himself together, just how he had always done before.

In the corner of his tent sat a mirror the size of his tome, one he used every single day. Begrudgingly, he dragged himself over and straightened himself up. He nearly flinched at the sight of himself in the mirror. His snowy white hair had grown past his chin and strands stuck out everywhere. His skin was a bit too pale even though he was under the sun regularly. His eyes were sullen and dark bags were very visible. He frowned, noting how his coat seemed to be nearly two sizes too small. Bluntly, he looked like crap. Sighing, he grabbed a tome and skimmed through it, stopping at a single spell that he had Tharja researched for him.

He muttered the words under his breath, feeling a wave of magic flow over him. He stopped, completing the spell, and looked at the mirror once more.

There, staring right back at him, was a white haired man with lightly tanned skin, and bright eyes full of energy. He forced a smile, seeing the man in the mirror smile effortlessly. He ran his hands through his hair to make it presentable and looked once again. Then he was ready.

For the sake of winning the war, he had to remind himself over and over again. He was their tactician, their anchor, their beacon of hope.

Yet, as he walked out of his tent, he still felt exhausted, still felt the stress of his dreams heavy on his shoulders, still strained by the crushing burden of keeping everyone alive, still frightened to see Chrom. He doubted that he would last long. Maybe if he could just-

"Good morning, Robin." came a voice behind him. Robin blinked, startled out of his thoughts to see Frederick standing before him. But, without a miss of a beat, Robin gave a gentle (struggling) smile, walked with (forced) certainty, and spoke with (feigned) warmth.

"Ahaha! Good morning to you, too, Frederick!"

 **Trapped** (DF)

"MORGAN!" Severa cried as she shot up from her fall. She had just finished her late afternoon training away from the camp and just somehow _failed_ to remember that her little sister was digging a hole around that general area that morning. _Gods_ , how did she forget about it! It was simply ridiculous that she even _fell_ into one in the first place.

"Daddy! Come here! I have something to show you!" came the faint voice of her sister. Severa blinked and looked up, hearing two sets of feet heading her way.

"Alright, alright, Morgan. You don't have to pull me." came her father's soft voice. She was surprised that she was able to catch what he said considering the soft tones he usually spoke in.

"It's right over-here..." Morgan's voice was extremely close now. Severa placed her hands on her hip as she put on her best glare, knowing that someone was going to peek their head over any second now. "uh-oh..."

Just as she predicted, Morgan's red head popped over the edge of the lead of the hole several feet above her. Her green eyes wide in pure shock. "Daddy! I caught a Severa!"

"What." came their suddenly flat father's voice. Robin promptly appeared next to his second daughter and stared at Severa in shock. "What the-How'd you-Why're you-Gods, you're a mess!"

"I-I-I know that! Just get me out of here!" Severa snapped, turning her head away to hide the embarrassment on her face.

"Morgan! Grab a rope or some-" Robin cut himself off as they heard the ground shift for a second. A split second later, Severa found herself flattened by her father's body. Morgan let out a strangled cry as she practically face planted the earthy floor with a loud plop.

"Oooowwww..." Robin drawled as he slowly pushed himself off his own daughter.

"Ugh... I'm definitely going to feel this in the morning." Severa muttered as she sat up.

"My face hurts. A lot." Morgan said, covering her face with her hands.

"Damn it, it's too cramped..." Robin said as he tried to find a way to get up. It was hard, considering the tiny space of the floor of the hole, so the three of them ended up sitting with their backs against the wall and their knees pulled up to their chests. There was an awkward silence that filled the air before Robin broke it.

"Morgan," he began, rubbing his temples. "What do you say to your sister."

"I'm sorry, Severa..." Morgan muttered, gently rubbing her red nose. Severa only glared in response, causing her father to sigh.

"And Severa, what do you say to your sister." he grunted out.

"It's okay, Morgan..." she said through gritted teeth. Her father groaned as he dropped his hands away from his head.

"Well, that's close enough... I guess." he looked up. "Anyone got any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Uhm..."

"...No."

Her father sighed once more. "Alright, then. Who's up for a game of a three-way mental chess?"

"Mental chess?" Severa asked, blinking in surprise.

"You got any better ideas?" her father countered, giving her a deadpanned stare.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Morgan said, perking up at the thought.

Severa sighed, but smiled slightly. "Well, I haven't done that in a while."

"I'll take white! I'm going to beat you this time, Severa!" Morgan assured.

"Hah! In your dreams! I'm red. " Severa said, amusement clear in her voice.

Their father laughed. "Ahahaha, we'll see about that. I'll go first. Black Pawn to E4."

 **Sword** (DF)

The sounds of steel hitting steel made itself known as Ravina effortlessly clashed against Lucina's Falchion. Her movements were fluid, graceful like a deadly flower. Her strikes were true and her gaze was sharp with focus. Her daughter, Lucina, was just about the same. She moved with fluency, and struck with certainty. She was more direct than her mother, who preferred to easily slip around her opponent.

As far as Lucina knew, her mother was the most remarkable woman tactician the Shepherds had. She was known for her outstanding skill with any blade; from a sword to an axe, and an axe to a lance, absolutely anything. Name one and Ravina probably already mastered it. That said, she was amazingly good at it.

*Clang!*

Their blades suddenly locked with one well-timed strike. Ravina's bright green eyes caught Lucina's dark blue. "Come on, is that all you got, Luci?"

"I am going up against the best of the best." Lucina said, not letting up.

"Aw, you flatter me, dear, but it's not going to get you anywhere!" Ravina said, a grin wide on her face. The two swordswomen pushed against each other, taking a quick jump back. Their swords sang from the friction as they took two steps back. Ravina twirled her silver sword once and held it to the ready with her casual stance. It was completely misleading with the easy smile on her face and the relaxed shoulders she seemed to have, but Lucina knew better. Her mother was the deadliest woman of them all with Robin's own wife right behind her.

"I wasn't trying to flatter you, Mother." Lucina said with a slight smile. She kept her sword at a readied stance, a position she had seen her father use so many times. "I was simply stating the truth."

"Ahahaha, I wouldn't say that exactly, but I'll gladly beat you into next week if I must. No enemy waits for their opponent." Ravina said, smiling her deceiving battle smile. It was a jest. A really horrible one, but Lucina knew that already. Her mother wasn't one to be polite when fighting. She was pretty brutal, if anything. Lucina felt a rush of excitement at her mother's words, smirking in anticipation. It was a while since she had trained with her mother. The last time she remembered doing so was when she was only a little girl getting her rear thrown to the ground more than a hundred times in a single three hour training session with Ravina.

Of course, she was older now. She had several battles of experience under her belt, but Lucina knew that it still didn't match up to her mother's.

"We'll see about that, Mother!" she challenged. Ravina nodded in approval, launching herself toward her daughter not a second later.

"Then come and try to kick my arse, Luci!"

 **Tears** (DF)

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ravina muttered as she rushed out of the throne room. Her mind was in a frenzy as the news they had just received finally registered in her head. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she raced down the wide halls of the Ylissean Castle. Faintly, she could hear Chrom and Cordelia running after her, calling after her.

"Ravina!"

"Please! Ravina!"

She didn't bother to slow as she skidded around the corner and practically threw herself up the stairs. Her mouth quivered as her mutter the same thing over and over again, "This can't be happening! He's not! He's not!"

Then she spotted it. The door to her brother's shared room with Cordelia was still closed and she practically burst right through it, nearly breaking it off its hinges. "Robin!"

She was met with a deathly silent room with a single candle lit by the bedside. She heart nearly skipped a beat when she caught sight of Morgan sitting on the window ledge, staring right at her. The small little girl was holding the bunched up coat of her father in her small arms with the moonlight on her.

"Auntie Ravina?" Morgan began with her normal, soft voice, "Where's big sister?"

Ravina suddenly couldn't move from the doorway, even as Cordelia and Chrom finally caught up to her.

"Auntie where are they?" Morgan asked, not getting up from her seat at the window ledge. "They were just here. Auntie, where are they? They were just here."

The innocent curiosity in Morgan's voice was pure, unaware of the events that just took place. Robin and Severa were literally just there one moment; on their way back to their quarters. Yet, the next, they were gone, taken by an unknown force. Cordelia had only caught a glimpse, before she panicked and ran for Chrom and Ravina. She was only four, only now learning about the fundamentals of the world.

Ravina couldn't take it anymore. She took a few steps into the room before running over to Morgan, sweeping her niece into a desperate hug. Morgan nearly dropped her father's coat in surprise, just sitting still in her place. Ravina held her close, trying not to shake in fear.

"Auntie? Auntie, are you okay?" Morgan continued, "Daddy said that he was gonna be back by now, right Mommy?"

Ravina gritted her teeth, trying so hard not to cry as a flood of tears hit her hard. Just when everything was starting to calm down, her brother - her dearest, fragile brother - disappeared. She couldn't handle it. Robin was her anchor, her guide, and now that he was literally gone, she was at a loss of what do to. She didn't look up as Cordelia's voice sounded near. "That's enough now, Morgan."

Cordelia didn't continue as she took Morgan's outstretched hand underneath Ravina's arm.

Ravina felt a warm hand on her upper back, no doubt that it was Chrom.

"We'll find them. I swear it, Ravina. We'll find them."

She couldn't stop the tears any longer.

 **Bested** (Fates)

"Ugh, again?" Kamui said as he allowed his shoulders drop. The game on the chess board was horribly one sided, black completely obliterating the white. Leon kept a straight face as he reset the board. "That's the fifth time in half an hour."

"Big Brother, your defenses were weak." he said bluntly. Kamui ruffled his own hair and placed his hand on his knees, leaning forward.

"You're just as good as Takumi is at Shogi!" he claimed, ignoring Leon's confused look. "I swear, you two would get along if you guys weren't always at each other's throats."

Leon froze for a second before scowling with a heated glare. "I'll never get along with that Hoshidan brat."

"But you guys are so alike." Kamui admitted, leaning back with a small smirk on his face.

"How dare you compare me with that ignorant brat! We're nothing alike!" Leon growled. His older brother laughed.

"Ahahaha, we'll see about that!"

"Ugh, I'm going to the library." Leon said, getting up from his seat and stalked out of the room, leaving Kamui to his laughing spree.

"Oh this is too damn good." Kamui laughed.

._._._._._.

"... Damnit." Kamui muttered as he hung his head in defeat. The game of Shogi was - again - completely one sided. "That's the fifth time in half an hour... again."

Takumi had a slight smirk on his face as he reset the board. "Kamui-nii, you're defenses weren't the best."

Kamui paused for a moment, staring at his Hoshidan brother in slight shock. "Uhm... yeah."

"Hm? Something wrong, nii-san?" Takumi asked, giving a raised eyebrow. Kamui suddenly had a dawn of realization. Immediately, he came up with a plan and placed it in action. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees once again.

"You know, you're just as good as Leon is at chess!" he said, rephrasing what he said the day before. Takumi had a confused expression on his face for a moment, but didn't have a chance to say anything as Kamui continued on, "I swear, you two would get along if you guys aren't always at each other's throats."

Just like Leon, Takumi froze for a moment before crossing his arms and glaring at Kamui. "I'll never get along with that Nohrian Scum!"

Kamui didn't hold back a smirk. "But you guys are so alike."

"How dare you compare me with that Nohrian Scum! We're nothing alike!" Takumi exclaimed. Kamui snorted before breaking out into a full on laughing fit.

"Ahahahah! Leon said the same thing! Ahahah!"

"We're nothing alike!" Takumi yelled, getting up from his seat and headed to the door.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Kamui asked, watching him go.

"The library!" Takumi snapped, stomping out of the room. Kamui stared after him for a moment before laughing a little more.

"Ahahaha! Oh, I can't wait for the day they'll be friends."

 **King** (DF)

"You know, I won't be able to latch this on correctly if you keep moving like that." I said honestly as I fixed Chrom's cape on his shoulders. He was frowning as he looked at anything but me.

"Sorry, just a bit..." he trailed off, trying to find words.

"Nervous?" I supplied. He hummed slightly in affirmation. I tried not to frown as I clipped the sapphire brooch, fastening the ends of Chrom's white a blue cape. "I can't blame you. You're about to become the most powerful man in the country."

I took a step back, observing him at a better distance. Chrom had been dressed in his Great Lord armor with a shoulder plate missing. Of course, that was to be expected since he had always never worn any armor or sleeve to cover the Mark of Naga. Chrom only allowed the sleeve of his dark colored shirt under the armor to cover the Mark. When I looked up at his face, he was frowning.

"I never thought I would have to take the crown." he answered honestly. He trailed his gaze downward. "I was so certain that I wouldn't even be in this position... yet Emm..."

I stared at him for a moment before holding my elbows. "Emm did what she thought was best; for Ylisse, for Plegia, Lissa, you... and even me. It's your turn to take up what she started and finish it."

"But, what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals, Robin?" Chrom asked, hints of desperation in his voice. I dropped my arms and took a few steps up to him. Without warning, I gave him a hand chop on his forehead since he was too tall for me. It wasn't hard or anything, is was just a slightly heavy tap on the head. Even so, he flinched, his eyes flickering to mine.

"Does it matter? You and Emm have similar ideals. Peace between Plegia. That is something we have achieved, did we not?" I asked, my voice sounding a little scratchy.

"Yes, but-" Chrom started, but I silenced him.

"-But it's only the beginning. Yes, we defeated the Plegians, but now, we need to gain trust. Besides, you're Chrom. You sure as hell can't be everything like Emm. Similar, but not the same." I said, not lifting my hand from his head to make a point. "Despite you not being as patient and gentle as her, you're still kind and eager take the necessary risks. There's still hope for you, Chrom."

Chrom paused for a moment, blinking at me before sighing. "Dammit, Robin. Do you always have to be so blunt?"

I gave him a slight grin as I finally dropped my hand. "If I'm not, then who will?"

Chrom was about to say something, but the knock on the door stopped him. He looked over to the door, "Come in!"

I took a step back, out of Chrom's way as the door opened, revealing Frederick dressed in his full armor. I mentally sighed. I was half hoping to see him without the heavy metal, but then again, it was Frederick.

"Milord, the preparations are complete. We are ready to commence the Coronation Ceremony on time. If you're ready, of course," he quickly added. I looked to Chrom to see him tense up for a moment, before taking a deep breath to gather himself. A few seconds later, Chrom nodded his head in determination.

"Right. Let's go." he said, making his way to the door. I trailed after him at my own pace, making sure to use the least amount of energy needed so I could make it through the day. Once we were in the hall, Ravina joined us. She gave Chrom a bright smile of encouragement and stayed glued to my side, lending me her arm for support.

As we walked to the throne room, I leaned a little closer to Ravina, "You think he's gonna be okay?"

Ravina was silent for a moment as she watched Chrom walk before him. He walked with an air of certainty and determination, one fit for a king. Ravina smiled. "Yes. Yes, I know he will."

* * *

And done! So tell me which one you liked best! I Kinda like Bested simply because Kamui was fun. XD I Hope you liked this set! Next Set: **Rare, Kermits, Blanket, Zealous, Silence, Tome, Nightmare, Time, Pillow, and Restless.**

Later~!

~CloudyLightning


End file.
